


Do as the Doctor says.

by leSerpentia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Burns, Cunnilingus, Dom!Julian, F/M, Fire play, Heat play, I made Julian a Dom coz wtfn, I may continue this... not sure., Julian is still a massive masochist, Masochism, Masochistic Dom, Oral Sex, PWP, Pain Kink, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, S&M, Sorry Not Sorry, apprentice has fire powers, wall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leSerpentia/pseuds/leSerpentia
Summary: Dr. Julian Devorak and Terra the fire-mage are a match made in masochist heaven.orI wanted to write a story with a Masochistic Dominant.And Julian just kinda works perfectly for my weird experiment... like dramatic, eager to please, makes decisions for everyone around him. Plus I love it when he's confident!





	Do as the Doctor says.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

Julian had been sure that there were fifteen stairs to the upper level of the Rowdy Raven. It was just one of the bizarre details you memorised when you needed to know your hideouts back to front. But he must have miscounted, because his foot had collided with the top step and he stumbled against the banister, nearly dropping the squirming fire-mage in his arms. 

Terra let out a laugh as her leg and shoulder collided with the wall, before she immediately returned her lips to Julian’s neck. She nipped her way down the column of his throat and latched into the pulse point behind his ear and sucked. Julian’s knees nearly buckled as he tried to regain his balance. His room was just to the left. Two steps. He could make it two steps. Then he’d send her head spinning. 

Fingers dove into his hair and Julian groaned as he unlocked the door, kicking it open with a booted foot. Terra ran her tongue along the shell of his ear and whispered ‘Now Now Now’, as she shoved at his coat, pushing the heavy fabric off his shoulders to catch at the elbows. 

‘You’re a needy one, aren’t you?’ Julian crooned as he kicked the door closed and swung Terra around, pressing her into the worn wood.

‘Fuck you,’ Terra snarled as she tried to yank him down for a kiss.

Julian only huffed a laugh against her lips, ‘No darling, I’m going to fuck you.’

Before she could respond with how utterly ridiculous that phrase was, Julian pressed her more fully against the door, taking Terra’s weight with one arm as he reached up and yanked open her leather vest. The fastenings tore, a single button bouncing away under a table before Julian dove in latch his teeth along the slender pillar of her throat. Terra’s moan was muffled but he could feel the skin against his lips growing hotter as he sucked his way across her chest, teeth grazing over her shoulder. 

Her skin tasted of cinnamon and sweat, and it was quickly becoming addictive as Julian lifted his head to slam his lips against hers. She gave as good as she got, tongue meeting his stroke for stroke. When she caught his tongue between her lips and sucked, it was his turn to muffle a moan and his grip on her hips tightened. She wasn’t still in his grip, her whole body seemed to undulate as she tried to grind down on him. 

Fuck, he had expected the fire, the speed of her; but this perfect balance of needy and demanding was a heady mix. Julian locked his teeth around her collarbone through the fabric of her shirt and let the stream of Terra’s curses wash over him. Terra yanked him up with a vicious tug and they tangle their tongues in a sloppy kiss. 

Terra had had enough of all these clothes. ‘Take this off before I burn it to ash,’ she demanded with a vicious nip of his bottom lip. Julian tasted blood as he dove back into the kiss, shifting his hold on Terra as she helped him shed his jacket and shirt. The moment her fingers touched his skin, he let out a low grunt at the heat that seeped into his back. It followed the trail of her hands as she explore his muscled torso; all but singeing the hairs on his chest as she moved further south. 

She fumbled with the fastening of his pants as he yanked at the wrappings she wore as a shirt around her breasts. When they had loosened just enough, Julian simply shoved them down before dropping his head to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses between her small, firm breasts. There were tattoos here too, spiralling symbols and trailling dots ornamenting her smooth brown skin. The marks he left joined the artwork that was her body and it sent a possessive jolt straight to Julian’s cock. Terra arched her back toward his mouth as she dove one hand into his hair. 

He needed better access to her body, so Julian hefted Terra up higher against the door. Her amber eyes flashed at the surprising display of strength, and Julian grinned up at her.

‘Hold onto the doorframe.’ He ordered, voice rough.

Terra raked her nails through his hair in one long stroke and Julian’s eye fluttered closed for a moment. ‘Am I getting heavy doc?’ her voice was lower too, smoky. 

Julian simply smiled as he guided her right hand above her head, before shifting his grip and guiding her left hand to the heavy coat hook just beside her head. He wrapped her fingers around the cold iron and kept his gaze locked with hers. ‘Ahahah,’ he tsked, ‘Doctor’s orders.’ 

He though he might have imagined her pulse jump as he hooked one of Terra’s long legs over his shoulder hefted her up so her stomach was level with his forehead. He repeated the gesture, and Terra braced a booted foot against the adjoining wall. It splayed her legs out wide and exposed her completely for him and Julian felt a growl rip itself from his throat.

He completely supported her weight on his arms and shoulders now, his palms were pressed flat against the door and he could feel the burn of working muscles mixing with the touch of her skin. He nuzzled his face into her smooth stomach, then her left knee. He edged his lips slowly up her legs, pushing her skirt up up up. He was sure his stubble must be catching on her skin, but she only bucked her hips with a needy mewl as he placed a kiss on her upper thigh. 

‘Ilya, please...’ she moaned, eyes closed.

The sound of his name, that name, falling from her lips as a plea made his cock jump. Julian was already rock hard, but he relished the pain of denial, the strain of his muscles from holding Terra aloft, the pressure of his tight pants against his twitching cock, the growing heat as he edged closer to Terra’s centre. 

‘Please what, Terra dear? Tell the doctor what you need?’ Julian murmured against her clothed core, the vibrations making her thighs quiver against his cheek.

‘Fuck Ilya, anything just… do something!’ she still managed to sound annoyed, even as her hips rocked against his face. Part of him was tempted to tease her longer, share this gorgeous torment a while more. But the scent of her so close was growing intoxicating and even he only had so much control. He blew gently along the wet cotton of her undergarments, and when she cursed loudly at him, he nudged the fabric aside and dove it.

He didn’t start slow or gently, didn’t build up the pressure to a steady rhythm. The moment his tongue touched her clit, she yowled and he was lost. Julian lapped at her with broad, hungry strokes, along the complete length of her until he rolled her clit between his teeth.

‘Holy fuck just like that, just like that.’ Terra moaned as her hips jerked up to meet his avid tongue. Her words had Julian pressing more firmly into her heat, growling against her sensitive lips. 

‘That’s it Terra-dear, I want to hear you.’ He ordered before tensing his tongue and driving it as deep as it will go.

Terra’s head slammed back into the door with a resounding thud as she jerked against him, moaning between her words. And god the sounds that spilled from her lips sent sparks through his blood. Filthy words in various languages spilled from her lips, along with a few choice curses and a plethora of breathy moans. He didn’t let up, his own hands gripping her quivering thighs. His arms trembled under the strain of holding Terra’s full weight for so long, and the burn of his muscles only turned him on more. 

His wasn’t the only body starting to shake. Terra’s grip on the coat hook has white-knuckled and her thighs trembled against his cheeks as he was curling his tongue in quick little rings around her clit. Looking up the length of her body, she was a messy wreck. Her head was tipped back as far as she could, and Julian could see the pulse in her neck straining as praise for his actions tumbled out of her lips. Pushing his face even further into her body, so he could barely breath for the taste and smell of her, Julian lightly dragged his teeth along the edged of her labia and Terra’s whole body convulsed as she stuffed her fist into her mouth and muffled a scream.

The massive shift in her weight threw Julian off-balance, and his screaming biceps simply gave up. The went down in a tangle of limbs, knotted clothes and curses; and pain rattled up Julian’s leg as his knee slammed first into the door, then crashed to the floor bearing all of their weight. Terra rolled upon impact, slipping just out of Julian’s grasp, and the absence of her scalding skin against his own set Julian’s teeth on edge. She whirled back to him; worry and desire mixed in her amber eyes. 

‘Are you –’ she began to ask, only to be stopped by Julian’s hungry kiss. He could feel her melt back into his kiss as she slid back to him; crawling closer on all fours. Julian’s fingers wound through the silken soft hair at the base of her neck; and when Terra finally placed two burning hands against his chest, his fist tightened, yanking her hair back as they both hissed from the pain.

They stared each other down, both caught in up in the other, and Julian could feel his own skin burning under her touch. The motley of love bites she had left on his neck and chest were long healed, and he let his gaze sweep down over the image of her. Lips swollen and parted, breath quick, eyes lidded in a kind of dreamy daze. Her body was a contradiction; neck taut from his hold in her hair, her legs a gooey mess beneath her. His marks were peppered over her skin, purple and red bruises along her dark skin, scratches scattered amongst her tattoos. But she looked coiled, like she’d spring at any moment. Have him crashing down as she turned the tables on him. This fire mage was a strange mix of predator and prey, and it made his mouth water.

The skin underneath her hands was burning now, the hairs between her fingers curling away rapidly from the heat emanating from the splayed digits. Julian let his eye fall shut in a groan, catching Terra’s wrist when he felt her try and back away. The both whimpered as he guided her firebrand fingers up his chest, and he let his eye flutter open as he wrapped Terra’s hand around his throat.

He caught her gaze, held it. Their breath mingled.

Julian let a sly grin crawl up his face and Terra’s moaned deep in her throat.

‘I’m not through with you yet Terra-dear. Not even close.’

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was interesting.
> 
> I am planning to write more of this eventually; so let me know if you like it or want more and hopefully it'll spark some creative juices.  
> Also, let me know if you can think of any other exciting ways one can use a fire affinity in bed. I have plans for wax and shenanigans...
> 
> Also Kudos are my lifeblood.
> 
> Thanks for reading folks.


End file.
